


float with you

by indecentdaze



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, Marijuana, They eat edibles together, This was written over the course of 30 minutes, and dry hump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecentdaze/pseuds/indecentdaze
Summary: Rey gets high with her hot roommate, one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	float with you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in kind of a slump and I wanted to put out something quick that was fun to write. 
> 
> They are high in this, if that doesn’t sit right with you, close out now.

_ Am I sinking? Shiiittttt.  _

“No, Rey, you’re fine.” 

“Was I thinking out loud?” 

“Yes, you always do.” 

“Shitttt.” 

Ben’s indie playlist is humming through the room, but she’ll suffer through it, just to keep herself wrapped around him. She loves his room. It’s so warm and inviting, and the light comes through his window just right at night. Not to mention that his bed is far more comfortable than hers. 

He shifts slightly beneath the leg she has wrapped around his thigh, her cheek resting on his chest. “You comfortable?” 

She barely can open her mouth, but she mutters, “never fucking better, man.” 

“I need to stop feeding you this shit, you always fall into the philosophical pit.” 

“Not true, I just contemplate everything more intensely.” 

A snort finds its way out of him, but she feels its beginning under her ear. “Rey, you’re just high.” 

“Then stop getting me high if you don’t want me like this.” 

A silence falls, but her brain is too busy flapping its wings beneath her skull to notice. She still feels like she’s sinking into Ben, but  _ would that be such a bad thing?  _

Thick fingers rake through her hair, and she doesn’t hide the way she’s purring into his touch.  _ Purring? Can I purr like a cat? Purrrrrrrr.  _

“Rey, can you stop rolling a continuous R please?”

“Oh shit, sorry.” 

But then she peeks a look at his face, staring at the ceiling with intent, like it’s gonna come down and swallow them whole. And she can’t help it when her tongue meets the roof of her mouth behind her teeth and…

“rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” 

“Reyyyyyyyyy,” he throws his head back in annoyance, but she can see the small smile he’s trying to hide. 

Giggles erupt out of her into his chest, it’s unstoppable once it starts. Her body squirms against his, clutching to the fabric of his sweatshirt as if that will anchor her back to earth. 

What really stops the spasms of laughter is the feeling blooming in her core, where his leg is slotted between hers, where she was frantically moving against and didn’t realize she was digging her own grave. 

“Oh…” falls past her lips as her hips slow to a smooth roll against the outside of his thigh. She should stop, they’re roommates, friends, she’ll fuck everything up. 

“What are you…” he starts to say, but the seam of her sweatpants rubs  _ just right _ against her clit and she gasps into his chest, her fingers clench around his waist. “Oh…” 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” she’s whispering, trying to bury herself deeper in him, if only to hide from him. 

“No, no,  _ shhh. _ ” He rubs her side, roving his hand up and down, petting her like a cat that needs soothing. “It’s okay, take what you need.” 

The permission sinks into her veins and suddenly her hips are gyrating. Her face burns with the embarrassment, but the encouragement of his gentle caresses is enough to keep going. 

Ben’s always walking around the apartment in his tight fitting shirts and gray sweatpants. He’s so wide and dense and he _ just makes her feel safe.  _

She’s thought about fucking him for a while, but she’s not naive enough to miss the way his gaze lingers on her braless chest beneath her shirts sometimes. Or how he holds her so tight when they get high together.

Maybe they needed this. Maybe they needed to lose some inhibitions. 

He certainly did. 

His hand takes the one clutched to his sweatshirt and slides it down his body to the growing bulge of his pants. Her head looks to his face, glowing just as red as hers, and she nods, almost imperceptible, but he gets her meaning. 

He uses her hand to rub and drag along the outline of his cock. Rey’s body is on its own mission to come on the thigh of her roommate. The coil is winding, tighter and tighter, as she climbs towards that peak. 

She feels him swell beneath her palm as he presses it back and forth over the heat. The knowledge that this is doing just as much for him, that he wants this, has her flying over the edge. 

Her throat stutters and gasps as her hips twitch against the meat of his leg. She is light-headed, floating. Her legs shake as she rides out the last of the orgasm. 

She feels a soft pressure against her forehead, Ben’s arm still wrapped around,  _ oh he kissed me.  _ And then she’s smiling into his side. 

“You’re fucking beautiful when you come.” 

Her hand is limp in his, but apparently it’s just enough for him too. The rubbing stops as his hips jump and he groans, spilling into his pants. 

A sleepy calm permeates her being. Nuzzling into the warmth of his body, their bodies together. It feels right. 

Of course he had to fuck it up. 

“Maybe we should talk after you sleep this off.” 

_ Shit.  _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @indecentdaze 
> 
> Thanks for reading my stupid little story <3


End file.
